2012moviefandomcom-20200215-history
Yellowstone Caldera Eruption (2012)
The''' Yellowstone Caldera Eruption of 2012''' was a cataclysmic event marked by the eruption of the Yellowstone Caldera in Yellowstone National Park. It occurred on December 21st 2012 as the Earth Crust Displacement made its effects known during the 2012 apocalypse. Charlie Frost, a radio host and conspiracy theorist was killed whilst broadcasting the eruption live on radio. The subsequent pyroclastic flow then spread without stopping in an easterly direction across the United States and Canada, rendering much of the continent uninhabitable, enveloping Las Vegas and expanding as far out as Washington DC. History As December 21st, 2012 arrived, the apocalypse had begun. After large-scale evacuations of most of the planet have been commenced, and the massive earthquake destroyed Los Angeles and the whole state of California, the Curtis family and Gordon Silberman (who survived the earthquake) arrived in Yellowstone to retrieve a map from Charlie Frost which will show the location of the Arks which are the only way that can save them in the apocalypse. As Jackson went off to find Charlie Frost, his 7-year-old daughter Lilly wanted to come with him but Kate didn't want her too. But Jackson said that he will take Lilly and tells Kate to fill the plane's fuselage, and Kate tells Jackson to hurry. As Jackson and Lilly reach Charlie's camper, they find Charlie gone, but they hear him on the radio, Lilly wanted to go back to the plane, but Jackson said that they cannot because Charlie has a map that shows where the Arks are. He cheers her up and starts the camper to look for Charlie. Yellowstone Caldera erupts As Jackson and Lilly were looking for Charlie, Lilly spotted him on the top of a hill and Jackson drove the camper up to the hill and tells Lilly to stay in the camper while he goes to talk to Charlie. Jackson then asks Charlie of where the Arks are but are interrupted as birds fly off scared by the upcoming eruption. Charlie sees Lilly who has followed Jackson and didn't want to stay in the camper too long. Right after Charlie tells Jackson of where the map is, the Yellowstone Caldera begins to erupt, as seen when massive geysers and lava sprouts out from the canyon below. Charlie stays behind to broadcast it while Jackson and Lilly escape in the camper. Kate, Noah, and Gordon were still waiting for Jackson and Lilly to return, Kate was about to call Jackson again as the Yellowstone Caldera erupts violently, creating a blinding flash of light. The force of the volcano blew Charlie off his feet and trees and several volcanic bombs soon begin shooting down from the erupting volcano. Charlie is then killed by falling debris as more of the volcanic bombs begin striking areas across the park. Jackson and Lilly narrowly escape being engulfed by the eruption, but one lava bomb hits the back of the camper, setting it on fire. The eruption had also triggered an earthquake that created a canyon that splits Jackson and Lilly from Kate, Noah, and Gordon, but Jackson managed to make the camper jump the gap. While Kate brings Lilly to the plane, Jackson went to look for the map but is unaware that the ground was cracking beneath the camper. Just as Jackson found the map, a volcanic bomb hits the ground which caused the camper to fall into the gap. Noah and Lilly were devastated as they both thought that Jackson was killed, but as they are prepared to leave, Kate sees a hand coming out of the crack; Jackson had climbed out. As Jackson climbed out with the map, he ran to the plane as fast as he could and got on. The ash cloud was catching up to them fast, but Gordon managed to get the plane to go fast and they narrowly escaped. The Ash Cloud The Yellowstone Ash Cloud spread across the United States and Canada, laying waste to much of the northern landmass, rendering it uninhabitable. Various cities that were hit by the ash cloud which includes: * Las Vegas * Calgary * Edmonton * Winnipeg * Oklahoma City * Kansas City, MO * Minneapolis * St Louis * Chicago * Memphis, TN * Indianapolis * Nashville, TN * Cleveland * Charlotte, NC * Toronto * Ottawa * Pittsburgh * Philadelphia * Washington DC Gallery 10.jpg|Lava bombs begin destroying Yellowstone Yellowstone-volcano.jpg Category:Events